Unknown Prince
by AngelDemon18
Summary: AU TRunks has grown living with the sons on refugee colony planet, not really being able remmebering his mother or ever knowing his father until the Saiyan Empire visits the colony to find more soldires for their war against the Ice Empire. Goten and Trun
1. Chapter 1

Hey! yes I'm back and I'm not dead.. sry for all yall who read mah last story and yes I'm going to eventually finish it, but I'm at the block and I know where I want to go with it I just don't know how to get there.. so that might take awhile.. so while I'm workin on that I wrote soemthing else.. so plz plz plz plz review! Luv ya

Chapter 1

"Mama, what's wrong?" a pair of blue eyes widened at their mother's distress. Matching blue eyes looked down at a small boy.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Momma just had something in her eye," a young woman smiled brushing away her tears. "Come sit in Momma's lap."

The small boy eagerly crawled onto his mother's lap resting his head against her breast. She smiled lovingly down at her small son and brushed his soft lavender hair out of his face.

"You're going to need another haircut again, Trunks."

The boy stuck his tongue out and wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Ugh! Why do I always have to get my haircut? Goten never does. His hair is always everywhere, and _his_ mom never does nothing about it!"

"Well, his hair is different from yours, silly. Plus I know for a fact that his mother tried to once, but he cried so much she finally gave up. She just said he wasn't big enough, not like you, of course," she smiled slyly.

"Goten _is_ a big baby. He cries over _everything_!" Trunks huffed, screwing his face into a frown.

"Well, you can't get too mad at him. He is just three, not so big as your four."

Looking up Trunks smiled, "I guess not, and he _is_ fun to play with when he's not crying."

"That's right. By the way, where is he? It's almost noon and you two are normally out and around causing trouble," his mother asked.

"His mom told me he can't come out to play 'cuz he's sick. It's not fair! Both Gohan _and _Goten are sick!" Trunks frowned again. Blue eyes widened in worry and glanced quickly outside at the yellow skies.

"How about you play inside today, ok? Momma's got to go by the lab for a few minutes. Think you can stay inside and out if trouble until I get back?"

Trunks rolled his eyes and huffed, "Of course! I'm not three ya' know."

"Of course not, sweetheart, that's why I ask that you stay away from the door and windows and if anyone comes to the door don't answer it unless it's me or Goten's mother ok?"

"Yes, ma'am…" Trunks sighed.

"Good, now be good, I mean it, Trunks!"

786868988789797987

10 years later

"Come on, Trunks, I'm bored and huuuuuungreeeee!" Goten whined holding his grumbling stomach. "Mom's making mah favorite! I don't wanna miss it!"

Trunks continued to stare at the small house partially demolished. It had been ten years since his mother had left to go work at her lab. Ten years since she had told him to stay home an out of sight. Ten years since she had never come home. It wasn't until he had finally gotten so hungry that he had snuck out to find food at his Aunt Chi-chi's place that he realized his mother wasn't coming back. After that terrifying discovery Aunt Chi-chi had taken him in and raised him as her own. She was great, but she just wasn't as loving as his mother. What he could remember of her that is. He remembered her blue eyes and her laugh. It was more than what he could remember of his father. He didn't even know the man's name. He was pretty sure Chi-chi knew, but the one day he had asked she had looked so sad and frightened that he had decided he probably didn't want to know. What he did want to know was what happened to his mother and hurt those that had taken her away from him with as much pain as possible. That's why he had evolved himself in martial arts. In secret of course otherwise Chi-chi would blow a casket. She didn't want any of her sons to pursue such activities which included Trunks, but he had convinced Goten to try it out with him. For the past three years they had trained in secret from an elder man named Yamcha.

He was from a recently blown up planet called earth. He had come to the refugee planet to find other earthlings, but just found a broken planet filled with broken people from all over the northern galaxy. He had continued training hoping to join the army, but after a braking a leg that wouldn't heal he had given up his dream and lived his life as a hermit with his blue cat-like friend Puar.

Yamcha had taken an instant liking to Trunks, said he reminded him of someone he once knew back on earth. So for the past the three years he trained Trunks and Goten under his old masters training to the point were both students surpassed their master.

"Hurry up, Trunks! Mom's gonna kill us if we don't hurry!" Goten complained. Trunks shook his head to rid himself of the images of his mother and smiled up at Goten.

"I'm coming! Geeze, you're so whiny, Goten!" Trunks smirked. "I'll race you! One…Two…Three…Go!"

Trunks shot off from the road and raced towards their small house at the edge of the woods, Goten staring wide eyed behind him.

"Hey! No, fair! You got a head start!" Goten yelled and dashed off.

7857656587575765675765

"TRUNKS! GOTEN! GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED NOW! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" screeched an annoyed Chi-chi marching into the boys room to find both dead to the world. Goten laid on his bed sprawled everywhere feet on his pillow and blanket hanging on his head. Trunks laid on his back mouth wide opened head hanging over the edge of the bed. Chichi clenched her fist and tried to calm down, luckily for the boys' hearing Gohan ran inside at this moment to wake his brothers.

"Hey, Goten, Trunks! We need to go! We're gonna be late!" noticing that neither moved he stepped closer. "Guys! The food is all gone! It's disappeared!"

Instantly both were up, eyes darting around to find an irate Chi-chi and a laughing Gohan.

"Not funny, Gohan, I was havin' a good dream…" Trunks grumbled falling back, forgetting he had been hanging from the edge of his bed, and hit the floor with a dull thud. Goten yelled out in laughter, pointing at his fallen comrade until he too had fallen to the floor.

"That's enough, both of you! You're going to be late if you don't hurry. Now eat and get out!"

Goten and Trunks moaned about evil mothers, but got dressed and ate with enough time to spare.

"I don't know why she yells so much. That much hot air isn't good for a person," trunks smirked.

"Oh, Trunks, she just yells when she's mad," Goten reasoned.

"When is she not mad, Goten?"

"When… we're good?"

"Don't think too hard. It'll hurt you, Goten," Trunks laughed running off so he wouldn't be in reach when Goten finally figured out the slight.

"Ok… Hey!" yelled Goten running after the lavender haired boy.

"I'm going to get you, Trunks!"

"Not if you can't catch me!" Trunks called behind him.

789696855656745454

"Mr. Briefs, Mr. Son, would you like to explain why you're both late? Would you like me to call your mother in for a conference?" Mr. Mitsumi frowned angrily at the boys.

Goten paled slightly and looked desperately back and forth between Trunks and Mr. Mitsumi. Both were giving each other death glares to rival his mother's. Neither student nor teacher had gotten along with each other since Mr. Mitsumi had made the comment that Trunks's mother had run away from her responsibilities to go be whore with some other man. Trunks had quickly taken care of him. Mr. Mitsumi never forgave him for the three broken bones and the black eye nor the pictures that Trunks took after he was finished.

"Well, do have an excuse today, Mr. Son?"

Goten hesitantly shook his head. He didn't really care what Mr. Mitsumi could come up with for punishment, but if he decided that he should get in touch with Chi-chi. There would be hell to pay.

"Would Mr. Briefs like to explain?" Mr. Mitsumi sneered.

Trunks smirked back and crossed his arms, "Sure. Why not?"

Goten started to pray under his breath. Mitsumi was defiantly going to call Chi-chi after this.

"See we were totally going to come to your boring ol' lecture on…what was it? Oh yeah, politics, when we were asked by this real nice gentleman… seemed to be wearin' some type of uniform, real strong lookin' too with …uh dark…pointy hair! Yeah… so he came up to us and asked how old we were… cuz' we looked so old an' all…and asked us if we wanted to join the SArmy… well we didn't want to sound ungrateful and all…I do value my life and have so much to live for…so we tried to calmly explain to him that we couldn't join, but would love to when we're older…so from there we raced here to make sure we didn't miss your oh so invigorating lesson on some dead guy's politics!" Trunks beamed up at the pissed man, and quickly snatched Goten into the classroom to take their seats in the back of the room.

Mr. Mitsumi finally walked back in the classroom, but not before giving the two boys dangerous glances.

"Looks like somebody rubbed Mitsumi the wrong way again, Trunks, Goten. You wouldn't know why, would you?" a fourteen year old girl with golden pigtails laughed at the two guilty faces.

"Guilty as charged, Maron," Trunks winked at her, earning him a smirk.

"He does? Who would want to rub him anyway," Goten asked puzzled. Maron stifled a laugh into her hand and Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Forget it, Goten, we have more urgent things to worry about," Trunks answered.

"Yeah like what you're going to tell your mother!" Maron piped up.

"I'm not looking forward to that!" Goten exclaimed.

"Excuse! Is there something you three would like to share with the class?" Mr. Mitsumi growled.

Trunks haughtily stood up and announced, "Goten, is growing fungus on his feet."

He then bowed to the clapping class and sat down earning glares from both Mitsumi and Goten.

"Mr. Briefs, if I have to get onto you one more time I'm giving dentention! Is that clear!"

"Loud and clear sir," Trunks yelled back giving the exasperated teacher the thumbs up sign.

Mitsumi silently fought the urge to throw a large book at the child's head and returned to the board to talk about politics.

"Geeze, Trunks, can't you leave me alone?" Goten whispered angrily. Maron frowned slightly at the hurt boy.

"He didn't mean it, Goten, he just said the first thing that popped in his head. Think of it as you're the first thing that pops into his head!" Maron forced a smile. Goten's face brightened. "Right, Trunks?"

Trunks glanced over at the bright face and lost his smirk, forcing a smile, "Yeah, bro, of course."

Goten punched him lightly in a lighthearted fashion and turned his attention back to the teacher. Maron gave one last disapproving glare at Trunks and went back to facing the front as well.

"Now, class, can anyone tell who are the rulers of the two mighty empires? Anyone, anyone? There is Lord Freiza of the Ice Empire, along with his brother Lord Cooler and father King Cold. Lord Freiza though is in charge of the northern quarter, the quarter we live in, and is the one waging the war on the Saiyan Empire. Pictures, pictures…"

Suddenly holograms of Lord Freiza and his two henchmen appeared.

"This is a picture of Lord Freiza and his two advisors Lord Zarbon and Dodoria. Now the Saiyan Empire, can anyone tell me who rules the Saiyan Empire? Anyone, anyone? King Vegeta. Here's a picture of him and his late wife Queen Buruma."

Maron's blue-eyes widened and she turned around sharply to jab Goten. Goten looked up at the hologram and immediately nudged a sleeping Trunks. Trunks opened his eyes and glanced towards the picture Goten and Maron were pointing at. His eyes widen-eyed and the entire room became silent.

"Trunks, that's a picture of your mom!"

6899876876

PLZPLZPLZ review thanx bunches


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Trunks? Man, you ok?" Goten asked prodding his dumbstruck friend. Trunks was staring listlessly at the hologram of his mother and some dark haired man. She looked so happy, happier than she had been living on the refugee colony. She had never told him why or how they had come to live on the refugee planet, only that at one time she had lived on a small blue planet with her parents and friends, neither of which she had ever mentioned by name. Of course, she had never mentioned his father or how they met, that was a forbidden subject.

"How could that…?" Maron's unfinished question floated in the air between them. Trunks slowly blinked twice and hesitantly relaxed.

"That's not her," he stated simply. Both Maron and Goten's eyes widened slightly.

"Whoah, how come? It looks like her!" Goten exclaimed.

"Because, don't you think she would have told me if she had once been a queen? I mean that's kinda something you tell your son. Besides this guy says she's his 'late' wife. That means she died, and they wouldn't have said that if they didn't have proof," Trunks calmly explained to the two dumbstruck faces.

"Yeah, but, Trunks, that's looks just like her!" Maron rushed on.

"I'm sure there are plenty of blue-haired people out there. I mean we only live on planet. There could be tons out there for all we know!"

Goten just quietly sat there staring at the hologram, "Come on, Trunks, _blue hair_? I cane believe maybe blonde or brown, but blue?"

"You two are making this a bigger deal than it is," Trunks growled angrily standing up.

Mr. Mitsumi glanced up to see the fourteen year old boy leaving his classroom without permission, "Mr. Briefs, where pray tell do you think you are going? I didn't give you permission to leave my class."

Trunks flashed a cocky grin, "I would love to stay and chat, Mitsumi, but I have better places to be and better people to see. Laters!"

Trunks once again flashed his grin and ran out the open door, leaving a furious teacher and two confused friends.

65476545865

"Stupid, Goten and Maron. That woman wasn't my mother. So they had the same color hair and eyes. Anyone could have had the same coloring. Besides she would have told me. I'm her son, so of course, she would have told me," Trunks mumbled kicking a pebble furiously. The pebble shot off colliding with a tree leaving a whole where it had once passed through.

Blue eyes began to water with tears, but were hastily wiped away by dirty palms. Trunks gazed up into the yellow noon day sky and wondered at the injustice of it all, losing a mother and never knowing a father.

"Shouldn't you be in school, boy?" a voice shouted out. Trunks whirled around to come face to face with a scar-faced man.

"There is nothing there I need to know that I don't already."

"Sure you don't? You're the brightest kid in the entire galaxy," the man mocked.

"I never said _that_…" Trunks mumbled.

"Well, then you still have things you need to learn! You're mother is going to bust an artery when she finds out you skipped," the man laughed.

Trunks narrowed his eyes, "Only if she finds out."

"I'm not the one to tell secrets, what with all of my own, but I'm going to advice you not to continue these little escapades."

"I've only done it once, Yamcha!" Trunks cried out.

Yamcha slyly smiled, "One time too many."

"S'not like you have to listen to that stuck up prick…thinks he knows so much," Trunks growled under his breath.

Yamcha raised an eyebrow, "Means he's a lot like you, huh?"

"What! I'm not some stuck up prick!" Trunks yelled mortified.

"Well, then stop acting like it!"

"I'm not like him…"

"Alright stop the pity party, what's got you?" Yamcha asked. The normally vibrate boy was now staring at the ground listlessly.

"Nothing just stupid Goten and Maron. Said some lady in a picture was my mother! She's not, though!"

"Your mother? I though Miss Chi-chi was your mother. Who _was_ your mother?" Yamcha asked puzzled by the news.

Trunks looked up into the other man's eyes, "No, my mother was gorgeous. Her eyes were as blue as the Rotali flower, and hair to match. I don't remember much about her. She disappeared when I was about four. She left to go somewhere. Said she'd be right back…"

"She sounds pretty," the older man agreed. "What was her name?"

"Bulma. Bulma Briefs."

&

Yamcha's eyes widened until they were as large as saucers, "Bulma Briefs was your mother!"

Trunks glanced over at the man curiously, "Yes, why? Have you heard of her?"

"Heard of her? I used to date her! Back on Earth I was her boyfriend! Well until…" Yamcha didn't finished.

Trunks's gaped at the other man, "You knew my mother well enough to date her? Wait what is dating?"

"Dating? You don't know what dating? Where did you grow up, under bush?"

"No! I grew up here!"

"They don't date around here? Well, I guess not. It _is_ a different planet and all. Man, to find another Earthling and here I thought I was the last. Man, to find Bulma's kid. All I need now are Goku, Tien, Krillen, and Choatzu and the whole gang would be here again. Those were the days. Out looking for the dragonballs…"

"You were looking for some dragon's balls?" Trunks asked in disgust.

"No! No! The dragonballs were, well it's a long story…"

Trunks grinned, "I've got time."

"Course you do, kid, but it's hot out here and I'm a bit peckish," Yamcha laughed.

"You are one strange man, Yamcha."

"Yeah, sure, kid."

8676767678685456

"Ok! Will you tell me now!" Trunks asked impatiently. They had left the road and were now sitting in the cool of Yamcha's house, though most would call it more of a shack.

Yamcha frowned and slowly slid into a broken chair, "You sound just like your mother, always impatient. Everything had to be her way or no way."

"That doesn't sound like my mother," Trunks murmured walking around the room. "She was more caring, putting my comfort before hers."

Yamcha raised a sweaty hand to his forehead, "Maybe she grew up. I know I did. I was desert bandit when I was young, back on earth I mean. I don't jump to conclusions as quickly either. Moving around in space really made me stand up and take notice of who I was."

"Really?" Trunks asked disinterested. "You know, Yamcha, you live in a shit hole."

Ina flash Trunks was quickly thrown into the wall, "Hey! What was that for!"

Hands crossed Yamcha smirked devilishly back at the lavender-haired boy on the ground, "You insulted my house."

"_This?_ This is not a house, Yamcha. This a shit hole," Trunks smirked back.

"I should beat the shit out of you for insulting my dwelling, but I might hurt you too much. Wouldn't want that harpy of a mother out for _my _blood," Yamcha mocked.

"You couldn't hurt me even if you tried! I've gotten so much stronger than you! I bet you couldn't even land a punch!"

"Tough words from someone so young," Yamcha remarked. "I'd like to see."

"Fine!" Trunks scrambled up and fell back into a fighting position.

"Not in here! I don't want my house ruined!" Yamcha commanded. "Outside!"

"Your such a sissy, Yamcha," Trunks laughed shaking his head.

"Yes, but I'm not going to be the one who has to sleep outside because you feel like punching a hand through my wall!"

97576565769576576

An hour later both were laid out under a tree cooling off from their spar. Both were relaxing in the tranquility of being the only ones out there…

"I beat you."

"Oh shut up, kid!"

Trunks leisurely sat up, "Well, I did. Fair and square."

Yamcha rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, I guess I'm getting rusty."

"Yeah, you just don't want to admit I've gotten better than you! Admit it!"

Yamcha studied Trunks for a second before talking, "you're nothing like I've ever fought before, Trunks. You're ten times stronger than any human I've ever met. You learn things quicker than I can teach them to you. And look, remember that bruise I gave you yesterday during training? It's gone. Maybe your not completely human."

"Not completely human? I don't even know what I am," Trunks replied. "I didn't even know where my mother was from before now."

"So you don't know what your dad was?" Yamcha questioned.

"Nope."

"Your friend Goten reminds so much of my friend Goku. Same hair, same naivety," Yamcha commented.

Trunks turned to face the other man and laid back down on his stomach, "You were going to tell me about the adventure and the dragon's balls."

"Not dragon's balls. Dragonballs. There's a difference. Belive me."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Tell me!"

"Ok! Hold your horses. Geeze do you have any manners?" Yamcha quipped.

Trunks looked confusingly around, "What are horses and how do I hold them?"

"You don't know what horses are! Man, what the hell am I working with?" Yamcha mumbled. "Never mind. I'll tell you the story, just stop being so demanding. Think you were a prince or something."

"Ok! Ok!"

"Ok, well, it all really started when your mother found the first dragonball…"

874856454897865

"…So, Goku was fighting the demon king's son, Piccolo, when the space pods started to appear. That's when the Saiyans showed up. Real powerful people. You've heard of 'em right?" Trunks quickly nodded wide-eyed. "Turns out they were looking for a man named Kakorrot and needed our planet for an intergalactic sale. Earth was a very fruitful planet and very pretty, an excellent accommodation for a wealthy alien. So our planet was purged. You know what purging is right?" Trunks again nodded though more hesitantly. "OK, then you know that they normally only leave a few survivors. Most of 'em end up here. Well, when they attacked they headed straight for the tournament arena because all of the best fighters were located there, what for the tournament and all. They killed a few of the weaker ones, calling them worthless. It was mass genocide! They killed everyone, woman and children, everyone. They decided the Z senshi, that's what we called ourselves, were strong enough to live, not that they left us unscathed. They took out Krillen first. Poor guy, he's fast, faster than the rest of us, but they caught up with him. He barely lasted two seconds. Out like a light. Choatzu was next. They were impressed by his physic talents, but with such little fighting power they decided he wasn't worth their time. It only took one blast. Tien in a fit of anger rushed at them, knowing they were stronger than him, not caring. He stood up against them better than Krillen, but it didn't take too much. I have to say that I considered running. I was terrified of death, and we didn't know then that they were going to let us live. I was about to make a run for it when Goku and Piccolo fell into fighting stances. It seemed they had reached a truce for the moment, long enough to take out the invaders. It took them a total of ten minutes to knock them out and only because Piccolo double crossed Goku at the last second. Didn't matter, Saiyans are ruthless. I ran then. I knew I wasn't strong enough and at the time I was dating your mother. I figured if I could find your mother she could give us a ship to escape on until I was strong enough to come back and face the Saiyans. I was running through her doorway when they caught up with me. I will never forget her scream. One minute she was standing in front of me. The next all ahd gone black."

Trunks laid there mortified, "What happened next?"

"I woke up in a rejuvenation tank. Alone. Do you know what one is?"

Trunks nodded, "I've heard of them, but I've never seen one in real life."

"Ok, then you know that they're filled with healing fluid. It's a real creepy thing when you have no idea where you are, or what you're in. I kind of paniked, destroyed about two of them before the techs cam eina sorted everything out."

"What did they do to you?"

"They treated me like some kind of slave. Nothing real bad, though I got beaten up a couple of times, ended up in the tank about three times before we reached the planet. When we reached Planet Vegeta I was bought by an older Saiyan. He treated me about as nice as a Saiyan could I guess. They're not the sentimental type, but he did train me. By the time he died, must have been around 100 galactic years, I was as strong as most third class Saiyans. Most slaves if strong enough join the army. It ahs better privileges and you get more respect. Saiyans don't really like aliens, so to get any respect you must be really something. I joined for about two years until I hurt my leg, never really healed correctly and so I quit. After that I left Planet Vegeta and searched the galaxy for more humans. Never found any until you told me about your mom."

"Wow, I don't know what I would do if my planet was destroyed and everyone I knew was killed. How did you do it, Yamcha?" Trunks asked.

"It was hard, but I knew there had to some out there. I knew some had to have survived. And I was right! Your mom lived and even had you!"

Trunks glanced down again, "Yeah, and then disappeared."

Yamcha frowned down at the boy, "I don't think she did that on purpose, Trunks."

Trunks just sat still.

"Though in my opinion, when she had you she should have gotten rid of you before you became as annoying as you have!" Yamcha laughed. Trunks smirked and lightly punched his master.

"Hey you better get on home, your brother should be hoem soon, too."

"Yes, _mother_," Trunks grumbled pushing up to his feet.

"Tomorrow after school, and don't pull that little stunt again!" Yamcha ordered. Trunks continued on towards the road just waving a hand to signify he heard him. Yamcha just smiled at the retreating back, "Stupid, kid. Just like your mom."

85383453467

Trunks was currently on his way home dawdling along the way. He kept his eyes to the ground and stared idly at his feet. It wasn't until he was sitting on his butt that he realized he had run into someone. Rubbing his head he raised his eyes to meet matching obsidian ones, glaring down at him in annoyance. Trunks continued to stare at the man raising his eyes to stare at the dark flame like hair, down to the furry belt around the man's waist.

Trunks gaped openly, "Whoa."

7653753743453453563

Review PLPLPLPLPlz


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The man glared down at the lavender haired boy before grunting in disgust. Trunks anxiously jumped to his feet and brushed the dirt off his already torn and dirty pants. The man continued to eye him through narrowed slits concentrating on some unknown feature. Trunks's earlier confusion was soon replaced with frustration.

"Excu_uuuu_se me! I'm late for supper enough as it is and would hate to be late some more," Trunks sneered. He then started back down the road, though occasionally stole a few glances of the man behind him staring at him curiously as if seeing someone else.

8354854576457

"Trunks! Where were you!" Goten cried out once the lavender mop entered the crude doorway. "You left so quickly that I-"

A hand swiftly slapped up against Goten's lips and kept the boy from speaking further.

"Mom, doesn't need to know about that," Trunks hissed eyes darting back and forth, alert for any signs of his loud mother. Goten nodded jerkily, allowing Trunks to remove his hand, not before an irate woman stalked in from the back room.

"Trunks Briefs! Where do you think you've been! I've been worried sick about you! When Goten came home and said that you were out… and you didn't come back after the normal time… I've heard we were having some newcomers… you never know what they'll be like… they could be murderers! Oh and my poor boy out with murderers running loose! I can't bare the thought!"

"I'm fine…" Trunks mumbled under his breath. Chi-chi's eyes narrowed and focused on his disheveled appearance.

"What did you do! Crawl through a dirt pile! Is that where you've been!" her voice rising in pitch on each word. "I send out Gohan to go find you and it turns out you've been rolling around in dirt? I thought I raised you better, Trunks!"

"But, I wasn't-"

"You will take a bath before supper! I will not have filthy hands at my table!"

"Before! But the food will be all gone or cold by the time I'm done!"

Chi-chi smirked dangerously at this statement, "Well, then you better hurry!"

Trunks's gaped openly in horror at the thought of missing supper, "But, Mom! It was this man's fault! I was on my way home, hurrying so I wouldn't be late! He came out of no where, and umm… knocked me down! I was so shocked that I didn't realize what time it was! Please, come on! I need food!"

Chi-chi's lips pressed firmly into a straight line, "A man, huh? I wasn't born yesterday, Trunks."

"There was a man! Honest! He was kinda short with dark eyes, dark pointy hair, and had some weird brown belt! Honest!" Trunks pleaded. Chi-chi froze and hesitantly opened her mouth and then thought better of it and closed it again. Nervously she peered out their grimy windows before ushering Trunks silently into the backyard to wash down.

"Now if you hurry I'll leave a warm plate of food on the table. I'll be inside, umm…cleaning," Chi-chi spoke wringing her hands on her patched up apron. Not waiting for an answer she walked back into the warm house in a daze. Trunks stared blankly at her retreating figure before shaking his head turning towards the empty pail and empty metal tub.

"Trunks, Pssst! Trunks! Hey are you ok?" a voice whispered loudly.

"Go away, Goten, I'm trying to take a bath," Trunks spoke in monotone. A shadowy figure sprang up from the bushes and ran towards him.

"I didn't mean to get you in trouble, Trunks. I really didn't," Goten apologized. "I didn't realize she could hear me."

'As if anyone could escape your loud voice,' Trunks thought. "Forget it, Goten. I'm not really in trouble. I just have to take a bath before eating."

"Ew!" Goten's face scrunched up in disgust before turning his eyes towards the empty pail. "I got you in trouble, so I'll help you."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" trunks asked raising a doubtful eyebrow.

Goten smiled cheerfully, "I'll get your bath water!"

Trunks raised his eyebrow higher and was about to protest, but remembered how long the walk was to the well and how heavy the pail would be once filled. His face slowly brightened into a sly smile, "Well, Goten, if you feel like making it up to me, by all means fill my bath. I won't stop you."

Goten smiled happily back and scampered off with the pail while Trunks sat back against the wall of the house in relaxation. With Goten's overzealous attitude it only took about five minutes before the metal tub was full and trunks was quickly scrubbing off layers of dirt.

"So, why did you leave, Trunks?" Goten inquired.

"I was sick of Mitsumi," Trunks lied. Goten's face gave away his doubt. "Just the picture was like he was mocking me, plus it was hot and I was bored. I left, so what?"

"Maron gave me her notes to give you. I think she likes you," Goten grinned.

"Maron? Little Maron? Little pigtailed Maron?" Trunks laughed disbelieving.

Goten frowned, "don't call her that! She's not so little anymore and if you don't do something some other guy is going to take her away."

"Who? Like you?" Trunks smirked.

"Maybe."

"You can have her. I don't want her."

Goten's frowned deepened, but was replaced by a smile again when he asked, "So why were you late?"

"I was telling the truth when I ran into this man. Really mean looking, too! Totally needs to learn some social skills."

"So, you weren't lying?"

"Nah," Trunks replied hopping out of the tub and pulling on his pants.

"Oh,' Goten murmured before strolling back in the house leaving Trunks to dry his hair off by himself.

"Hmm… I wonder who he was. He looked really familiar like I'd seen his face before," Trunks wondered out loud. Throwing his towel into the tub to be picked up later, he wandered into the house to eat his dinner before his stomach at itself in hunger.

9764654569785765

That night as Trunks lay in his bed next to Goten he listened to the pacing of Chi-chi in the dimly lit living room. She was murmuring something indistinguishable. Trunks's eyes were slowly starting to get heavy when the front door creaked open to reveal two feet enter the room. Trunks immediately woke up and listened carefully to what was being said. The other voice sounded like Gohan, but to make sure he crawled out of bed silently and tiptoed to the door.

"Did you see them?" Chi-chi whispered her voice urgent.

"Yes, there were two of them. They're recruiting soldiers for the army," Gohan whispered back.

"How long do they plan on staying?"

Gohan quickly replied, "Only for about a week. At least in this city, but they'll be back after they survey the rest of the planet."

"A week? That's all?"

"That's what the guard said," Gohan confirmed. "Mom, one of the Saiyans. He looks just like Goten. They could be twins!"

Trunks gasped loudly. The voices stopped and footsteps walked towards the door. Trunks rushed to the bed and carefully positioned himself next to Goten, closing his eyes. Gohan's head appeared in the doorway.

"There both asleep, must have been something outside," Gohan whispered. Trunks staid curled up in a ball until he was sure the other two weren't paying attention anymore before crawling out of bed again and walking over to the window. Someone who looks like Goten? Saiyans? First he finds his mom was from Earth and now he finds a Saiyan soldier looks just like Goten. Man, was getting more confusing everyday.

242354363456

"So you said that Gohan saw a guy who looked similar to me?" Goten pondered.

"No! He said you two were so much alike you could pass for twins!" Trunks exclaimed.

"I really doubt that, Trunks. I mean he'd have to be related to me to look like me."

Trunks just grinned.

"No, Trunks."

"Awh, come on! It's possible. You had to have gotten half your genes from you dad, so its possible. You don't even know where your dad is."

"Which probably means he's dead."

"Geeze, what's got you so mad? You'd think you'd be with me on this one," Trunks grumbled.

"Mr. Mitsumi said we were having an important person visit us today and I don't want to miss it so I can go spy on some guy," Goten growled out.

"Goten, have I ever steered you wrong, buddy?" Trunks smiled innocently.

"Yes!"

"Well, I'm not this time!" Trunks argued.

"I'm not going! We can go after class if you really want to, but I want to see who the guest is," Goten explained.

"Fine," Trunks pouted. Both boys arrived to school on time and even had enough time to joke around with Maron before taking their seats in the back once again.

Maron turned around and smiled mischievously at the other two, "I know who's coming today."

Goten sat up excitedly, "Who!"

"Can't say. It's a secret," she giggled.

"Come on, Maron. You can tell us," Trunks winked. Maron just blushed, but wouldn't open her mouth.

About that time Mr. Mitsumi sauntered in with a pleased expression on his face.

"Wonder what's got him so excited about," Trunks whispered. Maron laughed silently and Goten just wriggled in his seat excitedly.

"Class today we have a very special guest today," Mr. Mitsumi began.

"You know, Goten, I was thinking maybe we should get Yamcha in on our little spy routine…" Trunks whispered.

"They are two of the most influential people you will ever meet, though you might never see them again in such a close proximity…"

"I mean I heard he lived with the Saiyans, so he might be able to tell us something…" Trunks continued on.

"And so with great honor I present to you…"

"Yeah I think that would be the best idea," Trunks pondered. Maron turned around to glare at him earning her a rude signal.

"Trunks, hush! They're coming out!" Goten hushed.

"Commander, Kakorrot Son and Emperor Vegeta of the Saiyans…"

Maron stifled a gasp and Goten instantly stopped wriggling. Trunks turned his eyes upwards and met matching obsidian eyes.

"That's the man!" Trunks gasped out loud.

Goten turned pale, "That man looks like me."

Maron and Trunks both stared at the man Goten they were pointing at to look upon the identical goofy grin of Commander Kakorrot.

928346984756734

Plz Plz Plz Plz review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Whoa," Trunks whistled. "He does look like you, Goten."

Maron just gasped, "But how? Unless…"

"Unless he was related to me…" Goten mumbled.

"Cool, Goten! You're related to the Commander of the Saiyan army! Wish I was related to someone so cool!" Trunks laughed earning a glare from his teacher. He mischievously returned it with a cocky grin and a salute.

"Trunks, this is not a laughing matter!" Maron argued.

Trunks frowned back at her, "How is this not cool? I mean Goten is related to one of the strongest guys in the entire universe! How is that not cool?"

Maron narrowed her eyes dangerously, "In case you cared, Goten doesn't seem too happy about all of this. I mean your lapping this all up and Goten hasn't even said a word!"

Trunks turned around to face the silent Goten, "Hey, Goten, buddy, what's wrong? Isn't this awesome?"

"Why didn't she tell…" Goten kept murmuring. Both teens looked worriedly at the boy.

"Um, is he ok?" Maron whispered.

"I dunno… are people supposed to look like zombies?" Trunks shot back.

"Excuse me! What are you three whispering about?" Mr. Mitsumi yelled. Everyone immediately directed their attention to the three trouble makers in the back. Maron blushed a deep crimson and sank down into her chair while Trunks smirked back at the teacher.

"Well, golly gee, sir, we were talking about how it's so wonderful of you to bring in such prestigious men into our humble abode," Trunks mocked. Noticing his audience he winked at one of the girls, earning him a blush.

"Really? You think we are so prestigious, boy?" the shorter of the two men spoke, his eyebrow rising slightly.

Trunks paled and swallowed before answering, "Um… Yes, sir, you're really, quite umm… powerful."

"Oh thanks!" the taller man grinned. "I'm Goku! What's your name?"

Goten looked up quickly at the name, "You said you're Goku, sir?"

Trunks hesitantly glanced down at the now verbal friend. The shorter man kept his eyes on the him and was making him nervous.

"Yep! But everyone calls me Kakorrot now! See, cuz' I was raised on a planet called Earth instead of Planet Vegeta," Goku explained.

"Your Majesty, Commander, please these two are my worst students, troublemakers and all. You don't need to waste your time with them," Mr. Mitsumi rushed. "I'll make sure they are properly punished."

"Awh, they don't really need to be punished, do they, Vegeta?" Goku begged.

"Hmmph, I don't care. I don't know why we even agreed to come here."

"Oh! That's an easy one, because this is the best school on the planet and would have the best people to join the army and science technicians," Goku laughed as though that was the funniest joke Vegeta had ever come up with.

Trunks and Goten both bounced out of their seats, "Really! You're here to get soldiers!"

Both yelled in delight and slapped hands.

Vegeta smirked and loudly proclaimed, "We don't take whiny, snot nosed brats. We take men."

"What!" Goten gasped in horror.

"Now hold on there a second! I'm not a brat!" Trunks exclaimed. Maron tried to hold them both down, but in her effort was thrown out of her chair.

"Mr. Son, Mr. Briefs, I have had it with you two! Both of you, so disrespectful! Now insulting our guests and rulers of the northern galaxy! I have had it! I'm calling your mother!" Mr. Mitsumi screeched a vein pooping out of his forehead.

Both boys went wide-eyed and paled. Maron glared at them both, "You deserve it!"

Trunks tried desperately to hide the fear of his Aunt Chi-chi finding out, but it was Goten who yelled out, "No! You can't do that! Do you realize what kind of evil you'll awaken!"

"Goten, shutup!" Trunks hissed.

"Please, Mr. Mitsumi, can't we just have some other kind of punishment instead!" Goten begged.

Goku upon hearing the boys distress pleaded as well, 'Yeah, Mr. Mitsumi, no harm done, right Vegeta? Their just kids."

Vegeta in the meantime was staring in wonder at the two boys in front of him. Mr. Briefs? Mr. Son? The only times he had ever heard those strange names were with… No, it couldn't be. If it were she would surely have… Maybe she was going to and couldn't. It was always possible, but then again that would make them…

"Vegeta, come on and help me here!" Goku whined.

"Kakorrot, you are acting as if you are a child as well. Start acting your position,' Vegeta snapped.

"But they're going to get in trouble. Besides they surely didn't mean it," Goku explained.

Vegeta grunted and turned his gaze back up at the two frightened boys who were now trying to pass themselves off as innocent angels. Key word trying.

"hmmph… whatever, just stop the incessant whining," Vegeta grumbled and frowned at the shocked teacher.

Goku winked up back the two and gave them a thumbs up. Both sat down in the chairs and silently gave themselves high fives from under the table. Maron just sat their opened mouth, struck dumb in shock.

"Well, bye, Mr. Miktumi! Nice meeting you, but we have some more places to check out potential fighters," Goku grinned and marched out the door. Vegeta haughtily lifted his nose and followed after, not before giving the students death glares.

92765345978635

"They were awesome, huh, Trunks?" Goten crowed. Trunks just nodded with a smirk.

'How did… Why did… What just happened!" Maron yelled. Goten stopped his cheering and gave her a blank look.

Trunks put and arm around her shoulders and kept her walking down the road, "Well, it's quiet simple. The commander realized that Goten was related to him and so baled him out of trouble, and me being his friend and adoptive brother went along with it."

Maron gave him a puzzled and quiet disgruntled look, but kept her mouth shut. Goten on the other hand asked, "You really think so, Trunks? You think that's why helped us? He didn't say anything about us being related."

"Of course, I'm right, Goten. I mean why else would he have helped. He's a Saiyan. They're not nice to anyone."

"Hmm… I guess you could be right…"Goten mused.

"Now about tonight, I was thinking we could sneak on their ship. We could join the army! I mean we're as strong if not stronger than anyone else in their stupid army! We're mature enough if not old enough to join! It'll be easy all we have to do sneak on their-" Trunks planned.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you crazy?" Maron demanded. Both boys looked blankly back at her. "Your just two 14 yr old boys! Yeah so your strong compared to the guys around here, doesn't mean your strong compared to the rest of the people out there! And if you _do_ manage to get off planet, what do you think Mrs. Chi-chi will do once she finds out you've gone missing! She'll have all of us out searching for you! No! I'm not letting you do it! Do you hear me!"

"Maron, Maron, Maron. You are obviously very confused. You seem to think we care what you think," Trunks sneered. Maron's face shifted from an angry red to a pained expression. Goten frowned at Maron's hurt expression.

"Fine, you don't care, then I don't care what happens to you," she said stiffly and turning on her heel sharply walked away from them back into the small city.

"Fine!" Trunks bellowed back crossing his arms over his chest. "Stupid, girl. Forget her, Goten, she's not worth it."

"I think you really hurt her, Trunks."

"So, what. She can't dictate my life. No one will _ever_ dictate my life."

Goten just stared sadly at the retreating figure until Trunks pulled him stubbornly towards Yamcha's hut.

76546465465

"Interesting, real interesting."

"What's interesting?" Trunks asked, walking into Yamcha's hut.

Yamcha pointed to the flyer in his hand, "This little, baby."

Goten followed Trunks inside and promptly sat down against the wall, "What is it?"

Trunks snatched the paper out of Yamcha's hand and read it swiftly, "It says it's a flyer for a…Oh this is so cool, Goten!"

Goten jumped up and read over Trunks's shoulder, "A World martial Arts Tournament!"

"I remember the days when I used to compete in the Earth martial arts tournaments. Those were the days, though I never got far enough, not with Krillen and Goku competing, then with Tien showing up… Yeah those were the days…" Yamcha reminisced.

"Goku?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, he was this really strong fighter, though really young. Was really naïve, too. Never knew how someone could be so innocent about life, but he was," Yamcha replied.

"Hey did this Goku fellow have black spiky hair that stuck out everywhere?" Trunks slyly asked. Goten gave him a puzzled glance, but looked to Yamcha for the answer.

"Yeah, really weird spikes, just like Goten here," Yamcha nodded.

"Really, umm… happy?" Trunks continued.

Yamcha raised an eyebrow and curiously looked down at the lavender locks, "Ye-es, why?"

"Oh just wondering!" Trunks grinned innocently. "We're ready to spar!"

Yamcha took one more, long look before nodding and walking outside. Goten nudged Trunks before they to followed, "What was that all about? Aren't you going to tell him that we met this Goku guy?"

Trunks just smiled mysteriously, "Nope, I have a better idea. The flyer said whoever gets to the finally round will fight against Commander Kakorrot himself, which means he'll be there. We just have to get Yamcha to the Tournament. They're bound to meet up, and when they meet they'll bound to reminisce about the old days. That's where I plan to get all of my answers."

"But-"

"Now, hush! I don't want my plans ruined, so don't mention anything, ok?" Trunks whispered. Goten nodded and followed the blue eyed boy outside.

9287654635

Four hours later, they found themselves resting after a grueling sparing session. Yamcha sat sagely on rock while the two boys lay in the shadow of a bush.

"Hey, Yamcha, do you think we could fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know, kid. You're both strong, yes, but compared to the other people out here…" Yamcha replied.

"Oh, come on, Mr. Yamcha!" Goten urged.

"Yeah! We'll promise not to get hurt!" trunks promised.

"And what do you think I'll tell your mother when she finds out you've gone missing?" Yamcha questioned.

"We are on a school field trip to the city and will take all day, that way if we win or get hurt bad she won't be suspicious," Trunks explained. Goten nodded with a large grin on his face.

"And you don't think that story will make her suspicious?" Yamcha laughed.

"Nope, not if we say it's because we were ranked the top 10 on a really hard test."

"Please!" Goten pleaded.

"Yeah, come on!" Trunks begged.

Yamcha looked at the two crazy boys and laughed, "Fine! But if you two get in trouble I wasn't apart of this and had no idea that you planned to do this!"

"Yes!" The boys high-fived.

82736154875

Hey this chapter is short I know but the next one will be really long. This was just the best place to stop

AngelDemon18


End file.
